Going Camping?
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: Amu is going to camp Moonbeam! Shortly after her arrival, Amu discovers that her roommates are none other then Sasuke, Sakura and Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Join them on a tail of friendship and the truth of Shugo Charas! Amuto/SasuSaku Naruto & Shugo Chara X-over!
1. Big News

**Chapter 1: Big News**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit Does.**

* * *

"Oi! Hinamori!" cried Kukai as he waved at her in the park.

"Kukai! Long time no see!" replied Amu, sitting beside him.

"How've you been?" asked Kukai, brushing a hand through his silky tresses patiently.

"I've been so tired lately. I'm taking a break from catching batsutamas." sighed the pink-haired girl.

"Wow.. So whatcha doing for summer?" inquired the former Jack's Chair.

"I'm bring Ran, Miki, Su and Dia to camp with me."

"Same, I'm going to... What's it called again? ...oh yeah, Camp Moonbeam" he said, grinning as he pointed to himself proudly.

"Eh?" said Amu, her head shooting out of her hands."That's where I'm going!"

"Then I'll be seeing you soon, Hinamori." said Kukai as he excused himself.

* * *

"Sakura! Are you all packed for camp?" asked her mother.

"Hai okaa-san. Excuse me." said Sakura politely before leaving the table to go to her room.

'I hope I meet a friend there.' thought the Haruno.

She sighed. It wasn't very likely. Sakura wasn't the type that made friends easily. It was easy to blend in inside of being in the  
spotlight.

'I hope camp Moonbeam is going to be fun!'

"Sasuke-chan! Are you excited for camp?" asked Mikoto.

"Betsuni." he replied.

"Sasuke-chan, there will be lots of people there, so don't get lost!" chided his mother.

"Okaa-san, I was 6!" he said exasperately.

"Hai, hai!" she said before leaving.

"She's so annoying sometimes." huffed his shugo chara Hiromi.

Hiromi had a blue headband covering his forehead with a black star on it. He had green eyes and his hair was chesnut brown. He wore white shorts and an aqua-colored shirt and had faded sneakers with a on the sides.

"Aa." grunted Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I'm your honto no jibun! I'm who want to become! So please, talk to me!" said his chara.

"Gomen, Hiro. And I'm just not wanting to go to camp. Camp is stupid." replied Sasuke before falling asleep.

"G'night Sasuke." said his yawning shugo chara, retreating into his striped blue and white tamago.

"Oyasumi." murmured Sasuke subconciously.

Batsutama: X Eggs Batsu usually means dark or darken

Okaa-san: Mother

Betsuni: Nothing to it, It's nothing

Shugo Chara: Guardian Character

Honto no Jibun: True Self

Tamago: Egg. Tama is the shortened form of Tamago

Oyasumi: Good Night

* * *

A/N: How do you like me now? Lolz! Review! This is my first crossover fic... I think it took so long to type up on my iPod Touch so I could quickly update.

-Msu (pronounced me-su)


	2. The Car Limo Ride

**Chapter 2: The Car/Limo Ride**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit Does.**

* * *

Amu woke up to the next day to the bickering of her 4 shugo charas.

"Naze, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, ridding them of the sleepiness.

"Amu-chan!" they chorused, turning to her. "Which outfit are you wearing today?"

The girl stood up, examining the outfits put on her closet door separately on a hanger.

The first outfit was mostly pink and sporty, it was nice in some ways. The second was very artistic and mature-looking. That had to be Miki's. She was such an awesome designer. The third was very frilly and had lots of colors. The fourth and final outfit was the one that looked like her style the most. Punkish and cool. It was _her_ style after all.

"Gomen. I gotta say Dia's. It totally is screams me!"

Ran, Miki and Suu groaned.

"But you can choose something from your outfits. And I'll wear it."

"Yatta!! Arigato, Amu-chan!" they said in unison happily.

Ran gave her the pink and white headband for her head. (A/N: No duh, sherlock, where else would she put it? On her foot? )) Miki gave her silver spade earrings. And Suu gave her stockings. Frilly black stockings.

The teen put on Dia's carefully chosen with care outfit. She wore a white tank top with a bit of black ruffles and on top of that, a red and black shirt reaching down to her stomach and just before her belly button. On her lower body she wore black shorts underneath a checkered skirt. Adding a few extra touches by herself (a ring and an anklet), she finally put on the choker shaped like a cross with a X on it like the blue hair clip she was wearing. Even though she hated to admit this, but Ikuto had given it to her.

'He has good taste.' mused Amu, grabbing her purple and green messenger bag on her bed.

She threw some extra stuff in, just in case and went down the stairs to the kitchen, bringing her suitcase along with her. She passed her father taking pictures of her imoto... AGAIN.

"Ohayou, onee-chan!" greeted her little sister.

"Ohayou." sighed Amu, sitting down for her breakfast.

--

"Mata ne!" cried Sakura to her mother.

"Have a good time!" waved Sakumo as the pink-haired girl got into the carpooling car/limo full of kids going to Camp Moonbeam.

There was a new kid there. She hadn't seen him before. She went to Camp Moonbeam for 2 years. The boy caught her staring at him as she sat down beside him.

"Yo. Watashi wa Souma Kukai. Yoroshiku." he said, grinning.

"Konnichiwa. Hajimemashite, watashi wa Haruno Sakura." she replied back.

"You're really polite. How old are you?" asked Kukai.

"Eto... ano... I'm 14 going on 15 in 2 weeks exactly and I go to Seiyo Private School."

"Oh. I go to Seiyo Academy High."

And with that, they started a good and interesting conversation.

And then Sakura suddenly blinked, she had seen a little character thing flying on the side of Kukai's head. The girl shook her head. She was seeing things again.

--

"My little sparrow is flying out of the nest!" cried her overly emotional father.

"It's just a two week camp. Ja." said Amu, flipping her hair just like her outside character.

"Cool and Spicy!" said her parents.

"Mata ne." said Amu once more before going inside the carpooling car/limo thing, safely stowing her bags at the back.

She got in the car and saw Kukai. As she started walking to him, people started whispering.

"That's the Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu! Kakoii!"

She rolled her eyes, her charas safely stowed and sleeping away in the new tamago pouch she had gotten.

"Kukai. Ohayou." greeted the pink-haired teen, sitting down beside him.

"Oh, Joker. Ohayou, Hinamori." replied the handsome teen before hugging her.

"Hajimemashite. watashi was Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku." said the new girl.

"Betsuni. Sochira koso." she said as Ran-tachi woke up and started exploring somewhere else in the limo.

"Ano.. Hinamori-san, would you go out on a date with me?" asked an older boy with cute eyes.

"Iie." she replied boredly.

"Naze? Do you have someone you like?" asked the boy.

"Betsuni." she said, then added as the boys' mouth opened again. "Mind your own business."

He looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Cool and Spicy!" he cried, going back to his friends.

Amu leaned back on the seat, the choker catching the light and reflecting it.

"Oi, you're actually wearing what Tsukiyomi gave you?"

"Maybe. It fits my style." she replied.

"Ano, Souma-kun, are you and Hinamori-san dating?" asked Sakura timidly.

They burst out laughing.

"Good thing Ikuto didn't hear that. He'd be stalking me again to keep you off me. Not 'keeping me safe' as he calls it." laughed Amu.

"No, we're not. I'm just her best guy friend." said the Souma boy.

"That's when we were in the Seiyo Academy Guardians, _senpai_!" teased Amu.

"NANI!? HiNaMoRi!" cried Kukai.

"Just joking!"

"What's the Guardians?" asked Sakura, curious to know.

"It's a special student council that takes care of the students." Kukai replied, "They have it at Seiyo Academy and Seiyo Academy High. We used to be Guardians at Seiyo Academy and now we're also the Guardians at Seiyo Academy High."

"King's Chair, Hotori Tadase. Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima. Jack's Chair, our very own Souma Kukai. Ace Chair, Yuiki Yaya. And me, Hinamori Amu, Joker." stated the Joker herself.

"It's too bad Kairi had to go." said Kukai, noticing the blush on her face. "Why are you blushing?"

"Before Kairi left, he told me he loved me..."

"NANI?" yelled Kukai and Sakura.

People looked at them strangely.

"What are you looking at, ochibi-san?" said Amu.

"Cool and Spicy!" they chorused before going back to the things they were doing.

"So you're the person Kairi liked." murmured Sakura.

--

Shugo Chara: Guardian Character

Naze: What

Gomen: Sorry

Yatta: Yay!

Arigato: Thank you

Ohayou: Morning

Onee-chan: Older sister

Imoto: Sister (This IS the RIGHT way to SPELL it)

Mata Ne: See you later

Watashi wa: I am

Yoroshiku: Please take care of me

Konnichiwa: Hello

Hajimemashite: It's nice to meet you.

Eto: Uh

Ano: Um

Ja: Bye

Kakoii: Amazing, cool

Charas: Guardians

Tamago: Egg

Betsuni: Nothing to it, not really

Sochira koso: Same here.

-tachi: basically a group of people. i.e. Ran-tachi means Ran and the others.

Iie: No

Senpai: Upperclassmen (sexists... it should be upperclassmen or upperclasswoman.. makes more sense. .)

Nani: What

Ochibi: Shortie

A/N: High school started, so it'll be harder for me to update. And I have a new Shugo Chara! story coming out today or maybe tomorrow! So please review and get your name on the pretty list. I'm gonna add your name everytime you review. The person who reviews the most before the end of the story will have the whole LAST chapter a whole day before anyone else. Well, here goes! Oh yeah, and the reviews are from the Naruto Fanfiction one and my shugo chara one. they're both the same, so I'll be answering my reviews in both fanfics. Oh and it does count if you review on both stories!

**The Pretty List**

Amuto-4eva- Yeah.

Hotori Tsuki- Thanks!

shugocharapimp- Here you are!

-Lovely-Ice- - I know, they are both my fav shows too! Shugo Chara! just topped Naruto off the #1 spot.


	3. CharaNari Amulet Spade! Arrival at Camp

**Chapter 3: Chara-Nari Amulet Spade! Arrival at Camp Moonbeam!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit Does.**

* * *

"You went to that trip for 2 weeks then you go to camp? Wow.. Souma-kun, you have lots of energy.." remarked the Haruno, as they discussed their summer so far.

"Hehe! It's kinda my character.. I guess.." he paused, sensing the same thing as Amu. "Hinamori!"

"Nani? Batsutama? Shimatte! Ikkuyo!" cried Amu.

They raced up front to talk to the driver. Luckily, they were nearly at the place where they were going to eat lunch at. The driver parked and let them off before the others.

"See you later, Sakura!" said Kukai, waving before going after the Joker.

--

"Miki!"

"Yes!"

Amu put on the Humpty lock.

"Atashi no Kokoro, UNROKKU!" cried Amu.

Light lit up, enveloping her into blue light. She flew down from the air and drew Miki's shugo tama into the body and into her body. She did her 3 poses before stopping.

"Chara-Nari, Amulet Spade!"

Amu chased after the batsutama, encouraging the person's kokoro no tamago to turn back.

"Chara-Nari, Sky Jack!"

Kukai helped trap the X egg, holding it in place.

"Stop putting yourself down!" cried Amulet Spade.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" she yelled.

The humpty lock released blue waves shaped into hearts at the X egg.

"OPEN HEART!"

The previously darkened egg returned back to normal and flew away. The Joker and Jack broke out of their chara-nari's and landed softly on the ground. Their charas and the owners high-fived each other.

"Nice one. Now let's go find some food!" said Kukai, grabbing her into one of those rope races again.

--

They finally found the people they were carpooling with. It turned out that that they had been away for only 7 minutes.

"Hey." said Amu to Sakura, sitting beside her and Kukai as they started eating the food from the buffet.

"So what were you doing?" asked Sakura. "Making out?"

"NO!" they yelled in unison.

People at the restaurant looked at them.

"What are you looking at?" sneered Amu's outside character.

"Cool and Spicy!" chorused the people.

Amu rolled her eyes, lowering her voice.

"It's personal. Too bad she doesn't have one." she whispered the last part to Kukai.

"Yes."

--

"So basically, you think private school is really bad?" Kukai summed up.

"Yeah." replied the long-haired girl.

"Not surprising." snorted Amu. "Any cute guys?"

"W-what? Um.." Sakura trailed off as the Jack's Chair gave Amu a look.

"What? Girls like to talk about guys!" exclaimed the owner of 3 shugo charas quietly.

"There's two really cute guys. Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji." replied the cherry blossom.

"Describe them."

"I'm not really good with descriptions, Hinamori-san. I'll try." said Sakura, taking a deep breath. " First off, Uchiha Sasuke. Number 1 heart throb in Seiyo Private School. A's all the way. He has naturally wavy hair and shiny onyx eyes. He has the body of the model, according to the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub. He's cool, and is everything everyone wants to be. Hyuuga Neji. Second heart throb in Seiyo Private. Also A's. He had long black hair and milky pearl eyes. He also has a body of a model, according to the Hyuuga Neji fanclub. Uchiha's the captain of the soccer and basketball team. Hyuuga's the co-captain of the soccer and basketball team. They are close friends and rivals."

"Heh! Soccer, ne?" grinned Kukai. "Omoshiroi."

"Of course, Kukai. You _are_ the captain of the soccer and basketball team in Seiyo Academy High."

"Sugoi, Souma-kun!" cried Sakura.

The conversation stopped there, as the limo stopped. Everyone opened up a way for Amu and Kukai, who grabbed Sakura with them.

"Are, are.. looks like we're still as popular as ever." murmured Amu as they got the luggage and went into the recreation room with Kukai and Sakura.

Everyone who knew or heard of them, as in Amu and Kukai, immediately offered their spot in line.

"Arigato." said Amu.

"H-h-hinamori Amu said ar-arigato to me.." said the boy before fainting.

"Amu, you really are a natural playgirl.." remarked the Souma boy.

"Heh?" said Amu innocently, moving her head to the side.

As she did so, the boys that couldn't resist her natural charm fainted. The group of 3 sweatdropped.

They registered and split up.

"Let's go, Sakura."

They were in the same cabin. Holding the papers, they made the way to cabin 13.

"Here's cabin 13!" said Sakura cheerfully. (A/N: When I was at camp, I had cabin 12.)

"Oh great. 13. The unlucky number. They are co-ed too." said Amu, opening the door and lugging her um.. luggage in.

She helped Sakura, leaving it in the hallway and started to explore. They found the 2 rooms. One occupied one dark-haired boy and the other room was empty. They automatically took the empty one. They unpacked slowly, chatting animatedly.

-Unknown POV-

Unknowingly to them, a shugo chara was spying on them.

"Oi! Wake up! 2 of your cabin mates are here." said the chara.

His owner complied. The teenager stood up, and walked into the other room.

"Yo." I simply said.

The two girls turned around.

"Uchiha-san! Konnichiwa." said the familiar looking girl.

She goes to my school, so that's why. She isn't a fangirl either.

"Aa." I replied. "Konnichiwa Sakura-san."

"Hinamori-san, this is-"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku."

"Sochira Koso. Hajimemashite. Hinamori Amu."

"Hinamori, Sakura-san, you better hurry, the opening ceremonies are in 10 minutes." I reminded them.

-Normal POV-

"I'm done." replied Amu. "So is Sakura."

While they were talking, she got Suu to take the clothes and organize them.

"Let's go." replied Sakura, quickly noticing the clothes that were done and organized already.

She made a mental note to remind herself to ask Hinamori-san how she did it.

"You coming with us, Uchi- I mean Sasuke?" asked Amu.

He silently complied, walking in between the girls as they engaged in conversation.

Walking to the auditorium, they never thought of what might happen.

Which might be a whole lot of batsutamas, a new chara-nari and a mysterious person that is yet to be seen. And how about club activities and couples?

Right?

Wrong!

* * *

Japanese Words-

Nani- What

Batsutama- X Egg Batsu means dark or darken

Shimatte- Shoot

Ikkuyo- Let's go

Atashi no Kokoro, Unrokku- My own heart, unlock

Shugo Tama- Guardian Egg or Spirit. Tama can mean spirit or the short form of tamago, meaning egg.

Chara-Nari- Character Transformation. In the manga, the translation into english is Character Become.

Kokoro no Tamago- The Heart's Egg

Shugo Chara- Guardian Character

Omoshiroi- Interesting

Are, are- oh my

Arigato- thanks

Konnichiwa- Hello

Yoroshiku- Please take care of me

Sochira Koso- Same here.

Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you

* * *

A/N: Wow.. I have high school tomorrow..

And there was a bit of a hint to what might happen. PLEASE REVIEW!! I feed the cookie monster under my bed ur reviews! They keep me alive! :D

Oh and if I miss any vocab, plz tell me, k?

To Flame Rising- GO TO HELL. I'm reporting you as abuse.

This is everybody who ever reviewed for this story.

**The Pretty List**

Amuto-4eva-

Hotori Tsuki-

shugocharapimp-

-Lovely-Ice- -

yuz- um.. more english.. I dunno.. I don't wanna change the style of my writing of this story. or else it would be confusing.

DarkCat5648- I'll try.. I don't have much time though. You're lucky I'm a really quick typer.. kinda.. 71/ wpm. I think that was my facebook speed.

kowai kyuuketsuki akuma- i do know a LOT.. anyways I will so please review again. Remember the person reviewing the most gets the last chapter 1 day before anyone else.

Temari411- thanks. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Ikuto? Yuuki no Uta Song of Courage

**Chapter 4: Ikuto? Yuuki no Uta- Song of Courage**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit Does.**

* * *

The crowd was silent as a tree as the group of three, now four including Kukai passed by. On sight, they were dubbed "Cool" or "Hinamori-san/sempai's friends" and also "The Popular People".

A violin started playing as they passed by into the auditorium to sit down. It was a song called Yuuki no Uta. (A/N: Referring to Episode 49.)

Amu looked around. The music has stopped as people flooded the room where the opening ceremony was being held. The light on the stage flickered on, just as an orange-haired man stepped up to the microphone.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! Welcome to Camp Moonbeam! I'm your counselor Nikkaidou Yuu desu! Yoroshiku, minna-san!" he said, smiling.

"Nikkaidou-sensei?" yelled Kukai and cried Amu as they pointed at him.

"Ah... Futari-domo! Come up here!" replied Nikkaidou.

They walked onto the stage and was immediately pelted with soccerballs.

"Chara-change!" yelled Ran and Daichi.

A star appeared on Kukai's hair and a heart appeared in the place of Amu's X Clip. They kicked simultaneously and pelted them back.

"Sugoi! As expected of Amu-chi!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Guardians, please come up!" asked Nikkaidou. "And introduce yourself!"

"King's Chair, Hotori Tadase." said a blonde-haired boy with red eyes.

"KYAAA!! TADASE-SAMA!" yelled fangirls.

"Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima." added another blonde, but a girl with brown eyes.

"Lady Rima is so suteki!!"

"Ace Chair! Yuiki Yaya! Yahoo!" said the girl with her pigtails.

"Jack's Chair, Souma Kukai." called out the boy with brown hair and deep green eyes.

"And my beloved Joker, Hinamori Amu." said a silky voice, clear as day.

"Who is it?" called out Amu.

A few notes of Yuuki no Uta played.

**la la la utao utao  
kao age kokoro no mama... utao  
akiramecha ikenai  
dekinai koto nantenai  
yuuki no uta**

'Ikuto... It's you..'

**dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
aruki dasou mune hate  
watashi dake no michi ga aru**

**shinjiru no sha!**

The auditorium was quiet, then burst into applause.

"Ikuto..." she whispered as he jumped off the rafter and right beside her.

"Yo. Amu, oko-sama king, Jack, Queen, Ace." greeted the super hot teenager.

"Kuro Neko-kun! Introduce yourself." asked Yuu.

"Watashi wa Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Please sit down now." he asked.

The guardians and Ikuto sat in a place reserved for him.

--

"And the activites you will be doing is drawing cooking, sports, singing and a whole lot more! That's all for today. Please freshen yourself up and be ready in 20 minutes for the first performance of Camp and dinner."

They left the auditorium to got to the back of it to talk.

"Let's redo the introductions," suggested Sakura. " I'll go first. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura."

"King's Chair, Hotori Tadase."

"Queen's Chair, Mashiro Rima."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Jack's Chair, Souma Kukai."

"Yahoo! Ace Chair, Yuki Yaya!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. This anoko here is Hinamori Amu. My girlfriend." said the Tsukiyomi, wrapping his arms around her.

"NANI?" shrieked Amu. "I am NOT your girlfriend!"

"Mou, Amu-chan's being mean!" said a chibi Ikuto, pouting behind her.

"Ikuto no baka.." she scoffed.

"Deta, deta, Amu-chi's cool and spicy chara!" cried Yaya.

"Hinamori-san!" whispered Tadase.

She looked at where he was pointing at. There was a faint sound of "muri, muri"

'Batsutama?' she mouthed.

He nodded, then left with the other guardians.

"Ano.. go to the cabin without me!" said Amu, chasing after Ikuto who had disappeared after hearing her say that. "I'll be back soon!"

She ran off, leaving Sasuke and Sakura together. They looked at each other and shrugged, starting to go to the cabin.

--

Amu had lost sight of the others and her shugo chara.

"Dia, onegai. Help me. Lend me your powers." prayed Amu to the only egg she had with her.

The diamond egg glowed brightly and Dia in her true form was revealed.

"Amu-chan!" she called.

She nodded.

"Atashi no Kokoro, UNROKKU!" cried Amu.

Her clothes faded away, covered by a yellow hikari. She drew Dia's egg into the Humpty Lock, falling from the air. She did the three poses.

"Chara-Nari, Amulet Diamond!" said Amu and Dia, landing gracefully.

"Arigato, Dia!" smiled Amu gratefully.

They flew off and in no time at all, found a herd of X Eggs.

"Amu!/Amu-chi!/Hinamori-san!/Hinamori!" they called out.

Amu called out her kokoro no kirameki.

"Starlight... NAVIGATION!" yelled Amu as she purified 50 batsutamas.

She landed gracefully as Dia undid the transformation, quickly being surrounded by the other charas.

Amu smiled at them, not knowing what was going to happen to her after the first performance and dinner.

* * *

Vocabulary:

Konnichiwa- Hello

Minna- Everyone

Sensei- Teacher

Futari-domo- You two! or The both of you!

Chara-change- Character Change

Sugoi- Cool

Suteki- Amazing

Oko-sama- Kiddy (I'm not sure of the spelling, this is what it sounds like...)

Watashi was- My name is

Anoko- Girl

Nani- What

Mou- Oh

Baka- closest translation is retard. But the better translation is aho, which means idiot.

Deta- There it is (Again, don't know if the spellings right.)

Chara- Character

Muri- useless

Batsutama- X Egg

Dia- Diamond

Onegai- Please

Atashi no Kokoro, Unrokku- My own heart, unlock

Hikari- light

Chara-Nari- Character Transformation; in the manga, it is called Character Become

Arigato- Thank you

Kokoro- Heart

Kirameki- Radiance

* * *

A/N: I updated cuz of... THE LAST EP OF THE SECOND SEASON!! WOOT!! I GOTTA FINISH BEFORE... COUGH HACK Cough.. there.. its fixed.. anyways, I gotta update before the ep is on!! YAY!! REVIEW!! IT's short, but I got writer's block... sigh..

I have a new idea for an new Shugo Chara story, but I don't know if I should post it.

So basically, Amu was never with the guardians or easter. The guardians somehow had managed to purify the X Eggs without the Joker. And the Humpty Lock was stolen from them 2 years ago. Then at the big battle with Easter and the Guardians, Amulet Heart shows up with a eye mask on and purified all the X Eggs. They see her and after that, she disappears. Then the new transfer student, Hinamori Amu comes to Seiyo Academy. And Amulet Heart, Spade, Clover and Diamond show up at various times to assist both the Guardians and Easter.

"I am not a ally of the Guardians, nor Easter. I am one and my own."

To Flame Rising- GO TO HELL. I'm reporting you as abuse.

This is everybody who ever reviewed for this story.

**The Pretty List**

Amuto-4eva

Hotori Tsuki

shugocharapimp

-Lovely-Ice- -2 reviews- Here's the update!!

yuz

DarkCat5648

kowai kyuuketsuki akuma

Temari411

snowyangel-13- Here it is!

Nikooru-sama- No it isn't... lolz.

w0undedheart- Yup!! You're right!

KeikoHayasaka- 3 reviews- Yup and yeah! You're in the lead!

lovingchatsakustyle66- This chapter, is your answer.


	5. An Amuto Moment! CharaChange! Leave it

**Chapter 4: An Amuto Moment! Chara-Change! Leave it to Dia! Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit Does.**

* * *

"Shimatte! I gotta get back to my cabin before Sakura and Sasuke start worrying!" cried Amu. "Mata ne, minna!"

And with a chara change with Ran, she was off. But little did she know, someone was spying on them. Someone with silver hair and onyx eyes.

--

Amu burst into her room, quickly collecting clothes for a quick shower. She put the outfit on the bed, making sure it didn't cover her charas.

Her shugo charas slept on her bed. Well, Ran was the one sleeping. Miki was drawing a new outfit for Amu to wear, as the Joker took a shower in one of the two bathrooms near the bedroom. Suu was busy cleaning and Dia was reading Nakayoshi.

Amu watched as the water dripped on her skin. She applied some strawberry-flavoured body wash and cleansed her body throughly.

'I can't believe Ikuto's at Camp Moonbeam! I wonder what cabin he's in...' she pondered.

'He looked so hot today! I would never admit it to him, but I was happy he called me his girlfriend. I'm the only girl who he has ever cared for. But is it really me, or just the reason that the Humpty Lock reacts to me and he has the Dumpty Key?'

She stepped out of the shower, drying her body with a towel and then wrapping it around herself. She opened the door, and bumped into something.. or rather _someone._

"Oof! Gomenasai! I wasn't-" she paused, staring at the otoko beneath her. "IKUTO!?"

Sasuke and Sakura, who were playing a nice game of shogi, rushed to the scene. They were met with a compromising scene.

Ikuto was on the floor, shirtless, his hair messed up as he smirked sexily at Amu. Amu's legs were on the side of his own legs, her chin on his shirtless chest and one inch from his lips. Her whole body was basically onto his intimately. Not to mention she was only in a towel..

"If you wanted to be on top, you could of just said so, Amu." he said, his increasing smirk telling her he was enjoying the skin on skin contact.

"HENTAI!" she yelled, quickly getting off him and into her room and slamming and locking the door.

"Miki! Where are my clothes I laid out?" asked Amu as she stuffed the dirty clothes in her laundry bag.

"Suu put them away." replied Miki, adding the last detail on her drawing. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

"As expected of Miki! Thank you!" smiled Amu gratefully.

The girl was wearing a black dress with a spade design on the hem, a heart design on the sleeves, clover design on the straps and a diamond on her chest. Her hair was in two ponytails, one on each side. On her head was a diamond-studded headband with a heart, spade, clover, diamond and cross design. She wore white metallic boots and another choker Ikuto gave her with a rose on it.

"Hinamo- eto, Amu-chan, are you done?" asked the Haruno. "We're waiting for you."

"Hai." she called out to them. "Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Keep hidden if you're coming with me."

Amu went out the cabin with Sasuke and Sakura and they started to walk there.

"Amu, Haru- Sakura.. You two look nice." complimented Sasuke.

Sakura wore a black miniskirt with charms hanging over it and a red blouse with black ribbon adorned on it. She had a few bangles on her wrist and a silver charm bracelet. Her hair was in a nice looking french twist.

'Sakura looks so cute.' thought Sasuke, mentally blushing at the thought.

'Why don't you tell her?'

'Matte-'

"Chara-change!" said the Uchiha's hidden chara.

Amu and her charas were the only ones who heard and looked around suspiciously.

"Sakura, you look really cute." said the outspoken, chara-changed Sasuke.

"A-arigato, Sasuke." murmured a blushing Sakura.

"My Amu-chan is so cute tonight! Kawaii Amu-chan!" said the chibi Ikuto, suddenly appearing behind Amu.

"Hey." greeted Sasuke. He was wearing nice jeans and a dress shirt. He also had a necklace with an oval and a diamond heart on it and he wore black nikes.

"Yo." replied Ikuto as he held hands with Amu and they continued the walk to the cafeteria. The Hinamori girl didn't fight it, he would win anyways, so why bother?

Ikuto wore black jeans and a nice t-shirt with a cool design. He wore a cross emblem necklace which family he was from. (A/N: refer to ep 33 I think.)

The rest of the guardians were now with them and they entered inside and was seated near the front. Nikkaidou Yuu came out again as the campers began to sit down.

"Tonight, right before we eat, the Guardians have agreed to give a special performance for the campers! Now give it up to Himamori Amu-san!"

"HiNAMORI desu!" called Amu before the rest of the guardians disappeared backstage to prepare.

She took the microphone.

"Minna, tonight we have two song we are going to perform for you. They are Honto no Jibun and another one called Eternal Snow." said Amu into the mike.

"The one playing keyboard is the Queen. The King is playing the guitar. The Jack is playing the drums and the Ace is singing backup. Meanwhile, I will be singing! Enjoy everyone!"

As Amu spoke of the people mentioned, lights were opened to where the Guardians stood.

****

Ikiteru kagiri ishikoro darake de mo  
Ooki na koe de ganbare! Ganbare! (Ganbare!)  
Tomaru koto nai uchira no jinsee  
Dakara owaranai uta o utaou

Wagamichi o tsukisusume  
Detarame na kyara de mo ii  
Roku de nashi de mo aishiteru n da mai daarin

Bakayaro! Honto no jibun  
Iitai koto itte yare  
Hamidashiteku n da yo chikazuiteku n da yo yume ni  
Kono yaro! Honto no jibun  
Dete koi yo kakuretenaide OH YEAH ima sugu

Yowaki na ore ga iya na hi mo aru kedo  
Sore de aitsu no kimochi ga wakaru n da (wakaru)  
Kakko tsukeru ore hiichau keredo  
Dakara makezu ni mata ganbareru n da

Doshaburi mo hare mo aru  
Chiccha na koto ki ni sunna  
Dekkai ashita no tame ni kisushite agetai

Bakayaro! Honto no jibun  
Yaritai koto yatte yare  
Tobidashiteku n da yo tobikoeteku n da yo yume ni  
Kono yaro! Honto no jibun  
Daijoubu sa kowagaranaide OH YEAH ima sugu

Nan ni mo nai basho kara nanika ga hajimaru  
Dakishimetai n daro kakedashitai n daro yume e

Bakayaro! Honto no jibun  
Iitai koto itte yare  
Hamidashiteku n da yo chikazuiteku n da yo yume ni  
Kono yaro! Honto no jibun  
Dete koi yo kakuretenaide OH YEAH ima sugu

Applause roared through the cafeteria. The guardians standing on the stage stood smiling.

"Okay, our last song before we start eating is called Eternal Snow. Please listen!"

**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo 

"Arigato, minna-san!" cried the Guardians. " We'll see you later!"

Dia undid her chara-change. Amu sat down beside Ikuto again and he kissed her on the cheek. Tadase, who had followed 'Hinamori-san' to another seat, glared at Ikuto as he made Amu blush hard.

"My Amu-chan is so cute!" whispered Ikuto in her ear, hugging her like she was a small teddy bear.

* * *

Vocabulary:

Shimatte- Shoot (..I really don't wanna write the swear word in english...)

Mata ne- See you later

Minna- everyone

Chara change- character change

Charas- characters

Gomenasai- Sorry

Otoko- Boy/Guy

Hentai- pervert. In the manga it says in chapter 29 or somewhere near that, that hentai means someone who stares at someone who is sleeping... I'm not sure about this definition.

Eto- stammering something like "um"

Hai- Yes or I understand

Matte- Wait

Arigato- Thank you

Kawaii- Cute

Honto no Jibun- True self

* * *

A/N: So I found out a week or 2 ago, Amu's gonna have another shugo chara. It's a cross chara and looks like a witch. I've only got two pieces of proof, but I don't know if I will post it in the crunchyroll forums.

The songs I used were:

Honto no Jibun- Buono! (From Shugo Chara!)

Eternal Snow- Changin' My Life (From Full Moon wo Sagashite)

I have a new idea for an new Shugo Chara story, but I don't know if I should post it.

So basically, Amu was never with the guardians or easter. The guardians somehow had managed to purify the X Eggs without the Joker. And the Humpty Lock was stolen from them 2 years ago. Then at the big battle with Easter and the Guardians, Amulet Heart shows up with a eye mask on and purified all the X Eggs. They see her and after that, she disappears. Then the new transfer student, Hinamori Amu comes to Seiyo Academy. And Amulet Heart, Spade, Clover and Diamond show up at various times to assist both the Guardians and Easter.

"I am not a ally of the Guardians, nor Easter. I am one and my own."

If you like the idea, please leave a comment!

This is everybody who ever reviewed for this story.

**The Pretty List**

**Chapter 1:**

Amuto-4eva

w0undedheart

KeikoHayasaka

Hotori Tsuki

shugocharapimp

**Chapter 2:**

KeikoHayasaka

yuz

DarkCat5648

kowai kyuuketsuki akuma

Temari411

**Chapter 3:**

-Lovely-Ice-

snowyangel-13

Nikooru-sama

KeikoHayasaka

lovingchatsakustyle66

shugocharapimp

**Chapter 4:**

Amulet CoolnSpicy08- Lolz... I know.. I'm so happy about Dia rehatching so I decided to update today.. school's starting again the day after tomorrow.. hopefully I can think of what happens in the next chapter.. or I'll start writing the story with the summary above.

helemeg93- Thank you!

Morningstar04- Totally!! So true..

KeikoHayasaka- Yup, you are totally in the lead right now... hehe!! Actions gonna start soon!! The rising point, then the climax.. now where did I learn that.. oh right, in english class yesterday.. xD

Lover of Ikuto- Thanks for telling me! I'll consider it, since I still have another Amuto fic on other then this one...


End file.
